Closer than Allowed
by JayJay1
Summary: Ron and Ginny explore their relationship. My second try at writing this story. Basically I dumped the first and am starting over. In Progress.
1. In the Station

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

Updated: Fixed typos and stuff 8/23.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it's our final year. Can you Harry?" Ron's excited voice rang from in front of Ginny. That's right. This was going to be Ron's last year. Ron would probably move out like all of their siblings before them once he finished schooling at Hogwarts.

"You do realize how many exams we're going to have to take this year?" Harry remarked back, bursting Ron's bubble.

"You know it wouldn't be such a problem if you two actually studied." Hermione butted in, leaning in towards the two, but towards Ron especially.

"Yeah, but we'd have time for nothing else if we studied like you did."

Ginny started tuning out the conversation the three were having. What was this feeling he started having over the summer? No, it started before then, she just first noticed it over the summer. Whenever she saw Ron, she would get a sudden fluttery feeling.

But that's impossible isn't it? Surely it's not what I think it is. He's my brother. No it has to be something else. But what?

"Oy! Ginny? Where are you going?"

Ron's sudden called pulled Ginny out of her trance.

"Ye-Yes? What is it?"

"Blimey. I thought you were just going to walk straight onto the tracks. I know you're been a little airy lately, but watch where you're going."

Ginny looked down at her feet. Another two steps and she would have walked straight off the platform into pit where the tracks for the train in Kings Cross station run.

"Oh, eh, sorry about that Ron." Ginny turned towards Ron and once again felt fluttery. Ron wasn't the scrawny boy that she knew when she arrived at Hogwarts six years ago.

"There you go again. Did taking the OWL's give you brain damage or something?"

Ginny suddenly became aware of herself again. Ron was standing right in front of her. The train was at the station. No one else was there.

"Where did Harry and Hermione go?"

"They're already on the train. Jeez you have been spacing out. Come on."

Ron grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the train.

Once again Ginny's heart fluttered.


	2. On the Train

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

Updated: Fixed typos and stuff 8/23. I didn't realize how short my chapters were. Oh well, I'll see if I can make the next ones longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I now know what I'm feeling. But what can I do? Can it be wrong to love someone? No, that's not the right question. I love Ron and always have, but that's because he's my brother. But I not only love Ron, but I'm in love with Ron.

That dirty word flashes into my mind whenever I think about this too much. Incest.

I always thought it meant something horrific – one family member taking advantage of another for their own personal satisfaction. Or perhaps something that two family members may do because they were desperate for sex each found the other convenient.

But what if you really, actually love them? Can it be wrong? Is it wrong?

Ginny stared out the window while repeatedly sorting out her thoughts, flopping part of her skirt back and forth on the seat.

"What's up with Ginny, Ron?" Harry asked as he sat down after paying for treats off the candy trolley. I was practically waving candy in her face and she didn't even respond.

"I don't know. She's been like this all summer. She's been unusually quiet. Holed up in her room most of the time. She would hardly even come out to practice Quiddich. Maybe her brain blew up taking the tests last year."

"Maybe she has a crush on someone and is trying to figure out how to approach him," Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"Wha-no-absolutely not!" Ron's face was red. He had attempted to stave off any would be suitors from his sister before, but without success. He was absolutely determined to make sure Ginny didn't get into any funny business this year.

"Well, you know she is at that age, Ron." Hermione had taken out a book and begun to read while saying this.

"At what age?" Ron asked confusingly. Harry rolled his eyes while smirking towards Hermione.

"You know…THAT age." Hermione was looking at Ron with a piercing stare hoping that she didn't have to spell it out for him, but Ron just wasn't getting it.

"Well, one girls get to a certain age they find that they have certain…needs…that they feel that have to fulfill. Guys have this feeling too. Actually they probably have it significantly more often than girls do." Hermione's speech trailed off in a hopeful attempt that Ron caught on.

"What, you mean…But no…Ginny wouldn't….," Ron stumbled over his words again. "Absolutely not!" Ron finally spit out forcefully.

"So you wouldn't, you know, have these needs would you Hermione?" Hermione's speech opened a window of questioning which was irresistible to ignore.

"Perhaps," Hermione said simply.

"Sooo….what do you…," Ron started asking.

"I have my methods." Hermione's answer clearly ended with an unsaid "and that's the end of this conversation."


	3. In Class

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny kisses Ron passionately as they're lying on the common room's floor. Suddenly Ginny stops and gets off Ron.

"What's the matter?" Ron asks, with a confused look on his face.

"Just, close your eyes for a few seconds." Ginny blushes all over and looks down.

"Ok…"

Ginny turns around and unbuttons and takes off her shirt and slips off her skirt. She next takes her bra and panties off and stands with her back to Ron.

"Ok, you can open them."

Ron opens his eyes and has to keep from calling out in surprise. "Ginny, you're a lot sexier than I thought you'd be!"

"Yeah…" Ginny slowly starts to turn around towards Ron…

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

Mrs. McGonagall's voice suddenly wakes Ginny from her daydream. She looks around and sees the rest of the class staring at her.

"Uh…yes ma'am?" Ginny begins to cower from everyone's stares.

"I see no need why I need to call your name four times to get your attention Ms. Weasley, so I suggest you get your head out of the clouds, at least while you are in my class."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny smiles weakly as Mrs. McGonagall walks back to the head of the room.

"As I was saying…" Mrs. McGonagall continues her lecture. For the first time, Ginny notices that she's sweating.

"What am I doing? What was that dream I had?" Ginny tries to pay attention to the rest of the lecture, but cant. Finally the bell rings and Ginny quickly picks up her bag and runs out of the room.

Ginny slowly walks down the hallway, having thoughts and images flying in and out of her head so fast she can't even tell what they are. Suddenly someone rests their hand on her should and she jumps in surprise.

"Gee Ginny, it's only me." Ron is standing behind her, having pulled his hand back quickly.

"Oh, hi Ron. What is it?" Ginny brushes her hair back into place with her hand as she turns around.

"I was wondering if you had time to practice Quidditch tonight. I'm not sure who else can come, though."

"Huh? Oh sure, yeah, I have time. When do you want to meet?"

"Is 8 ok?"

"Uh, yeah, that should be fine." Ginny spots Harry standing behind Ron. "Um, are you coming to watch us?"

"Ah, sorry. Hermione and I have to study for a test."

"Oh."

Ron fidgets a little. "Well, so, I'll see you at dinner then."

Ginny blushes a little darts her eyes around. "Ok."

Ron and Harry walk off past Ginny. She can hear Harry and Ron talking down the hall.

"What will I do?" Ginny wonders to herself.


	4. During Practice

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not sure how much we'll able to practice. Everyone else was busy." Ron stands next to the Quidditch equipment and holding his broom in his hand wearing his Quidditch robes. Ginny is floating in the air next to him on her broom.

"It's ok. It's kind of nice." Ginny grabs a beater bat and flips it in her hand. "Want to pretend the bludger is Malfoy's head?"

"Ha, sure." Ron picks up a beater bat, opens the Quidditch ball box, and lets a bludger loose.

The bludger flies around and heads towards Ginny as she's circling midfield. She swings her bat and hits the bludger towards the goal she's facing.

"Nice shot." Ron yells up towards Ginny as he flies past her going up and towards the goal. The bludger flings itself towards where Ron is flying. Ron swings his bat and hits the bludger straight towards Ginny who quickly swings her bat, sending the bludger back towards Ron. Ron swings and hits the bludger towards the other end of the stadium.

"First one to miss has to clean the house over Christmas break!" Ginny yells up at Ron and starts to fly around the stadium.

"H-Hey!" Ron yells back, smacking the bludger away again and then flying around himself. "That's no fair! You know you're a better beater than I am!"

"Exactly!" Ginny yells from across the field, smacking the bludger away.

The two keep hitting the bludger around the field for several more minutes. "You've gotten better Ron!" Ginny yells hovering above him.

"I just don't want to clean the bloody house over my break is all." Ron hits the bludger towards Ginny, who hits it towards one of the goals.

The bludger starts turns around and starts heading back towards Ginny when she hears Hermione's voice from the field.

"Hey you two! Are you going to be practicing all night?"

Ginny looks down at Hermione, and then suddenly remembers the bludger. Ginny tries to swing her bat but is too late, as the bludger hits her bat in mid-swing, ricochets off and sending Ginny's bat flying.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron both yell. Ginny watches the bludger with wide eyes and it swing around and heads straight back towards her. Ron flies from his position towards Ginny as fast as he can. He stops in front of Ginny just as the bludger gets there, but can't swing his bat in time and gets hit in the chest with it.

"Ron!" Hermione screams as the bludger hits Ron off of his broom 50 feet in the air and he starts to fall. Ginny flies down and catches Ron just feet from the ground, loses her balance, and falls with Ron in her arms the rest of the 3 feet. Ron, though unconscious, holds the bludger in his arms.

"Ron! Ron, are you alright?" Hermione runs to Ron. Ginny is still collecting herself as Hermione grabs the bludger and sticks it back into the Quidditch box. Ginny collects herself, crawls over to Ron, and starts to lightly shake him.

"Ron? Ron? Are you alright?"

Hermione checks Ron's pulse and looks him over. "I don't know if he's broken anything, but he seems alright. He's just lost consciousness for now. Wait here with him, and I'll get help."

"Ok." Ginny starts to tear up as Hermione run from the field. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Ginny holds onto Ron's hand as she waits for help to come. She lowers her head so her mouth is next to Ron's ear. "Please forgive me." Ginny whispers, slightly lifts her head up, and kisses Ron as he lay on the Quiddich field.


	5. In the Bedroom

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron! Ron wake up!" Ron opens his eyes but everything is still blurry.

"What is it? Why am I in bed?" Suddenly he is able to see clearly. Ginny, wearing just panties and a shirt is straddling him on his bed. Ron flies to a sitting up position on his bed. "W-What are you doing Ginny? Where is everyone?"

"Everyone else is at breakfast. I wanted to make sure you were still alright."

Ron rubs his chest where the bludger hit him. "What happened?"

"Well, I dropped by beater's bat last night, and you flew in front of a bludger so it wouldn't hit me, and well, it knocked you out. They thought you might have broken some ribs, but you were only bruised, so they brought you back here."

"Oh." Ron suddenly remembers what Ginny is wearing and turns his head away. "A-Anyway put some clothes on. And go back to your room. I need to get dressed."

Ginny hops off the bed, but just folds her arms. "I want to make sure you're ok, so I'm not leaving."

"Well, I'm not gonna change into my robes with you in here." Ron then pushes Ginny out of the room. "She's gone mad," Ron remarks after locking the door.

Outside the room, Ginny continues to stand here, holding her hand up to her heart. "I should have been embarrassed letting Ron see me like that, but I wasn't. I was right. I was actually getting…excited…"

Ginny walks slowly back to her room. She stands in front of the mirror and slips her shirt and panties off and looks at herself naked in the mirror again. "Is it really ok? To keep doing this?"

Ginny lays on her bed, and then suddenly gets and urge. Her hand wonders down towards her crotch and she begins to softly rub. Ginny suddenly has images of Ron kissing her naked body. "Want to do it?" Ginny hears her imaginary Ron say.

Suddenly Ginny hears talking outside her door. Ginny quickly grabs her bed sheets and throws them over herself just as Hermione and two other girls walk into the room.

"Oh, you're still in bed? Ron came down to eat. We were wondering where you were." Hermione says as she sits on her bed and grabs a book.

"Uh, yeah, I just woke up." Suddenly Ginny remembers that she's naked in bed, and has no clothes that she can change into without getting out of bed.

"Well, we're going to go out onto the grounds since its such a beautiful day. Want to come with us?"

"Well, uh, well." Ginny stumbles.

"We're going!" One of the two other girls calls to Hermione as they leave the room.

"Come on." Hermione grabs one of Ginny's hands.

"W-Wait!" Ginny tries to warn Hermione but it's too late. Hermione pulls Ginny out of bed, exposing all her glory. "Uh, well…" Ginny's face turns a bright red.

Hermione looks at the hand she's holding and sees that Ginny's fingers are slightly wet. "I understand." Hermione smiles at Ginny. I'll just wait outside for you.

Ginny breaths a great sigh of relief as Hermione walks out of the room and closes the door. "No, I'm afraid you don't understand, Hermione." Ginny mumbles to herself as she gets dressed.


	6. In the Common Room

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walk back from having visited Hagrid's hut and eating lunch there. Ron starts to rub his chest a little bit as they near the castle.

"Does it still hurt, Ron?" Hermione inquires.

"Yeah, a little big. Getting hit by a bludger isn't exactly the nicest thing in the world, you know," Ron shoots back.

"At least Lockhart wasn't there to cure you," Hermione remarks with a grin, causing Harry to groan. Harry had to regrow the bones in his arm as Lockhart had cured his broken arm caused by a rouge bludger by completely removing his arm after a Quiddich Match.

Once the foursome enters the castle, Hermione turns to Ron and Harry. "Ginny and I have something to do, you two go ahead to the common room."

Ginny looks at Hermione with an odd look, since she wasn't aware of any pre-planned meeting. Ron and Harry tells the two that they'll see them later then walk towards their common area. Hermione grabs Ginny and leads her to an empty hallway.

"So, whose the lucky guy?" Hermione asks Ginny with a huge grin on her face.

"Huh...what?" Ginny says, as she's dumbfounded by Hermione's question.

"You know, this morning. I know you. You're someone who wouldn't do that unless you had someone on your mind."

Ginny then remembers that Hermione caught her naked in bed that morning, and obviously deduced what she had been doing. "Uh, uh, uh, no one in particualar," Ginny stumbles out. 

Hermione looks at Ginny with a skeptical look on her face, but just smiles at her. "OK, but if you need any advice, you know you can ask me."

"Uh, OK. Thanks." Ginny blushes bright red, but realizes that she can't tell Hermione who she was really thinking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the foursome work on their homework in the common room. Hermione, who already finished some time ago, is reading a book on advanced spells as Harry just finishes his homework.

"Oy, Harry,"

"No." Hermione cuts off Ron's request to copy off of Harry before he can evey ask.

"Hey, you don't even know what I was going to ask," Ron comments incredulously.

"Yes I do. You were going to ask Harry to let you copy off of his homework. You ask him every time he finishes before you, which happens to be anytime we do homework. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Hermione rattles off as Ron gets an increasingly dumbfounded look on his face. Harry and Ginny mouth "ouch!" to each other after Hermione finishes her speech.

Ron looks lost for a moment then turns to Ginny. "Ginny..."

"No!" Hermione tells Ron again, this time more sternly.

"What?" Ron asks Hermione incredulously again.

"No, you cannot copy off of me, Harry, Ginny, or anyone else that attends the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron glares at Hermione as he looks back down as his parchment and starts jotting down his homework again.

"Now, since that's been cleared up, I'm going to bed," and Hermione stands up and starts walking up to the girl's dorm.

"I think I'll go as well," Harry says and he stands up and collects his work.

Suddenly Ginny's heart skips a beat and she realizes that she's about to be left alone with Ron.

"Uh, Ginny, now that Hermione's gone.." Ron starts to ask.

"Uh, yes?" Ginny responds, trying to sound normal.

"Do you think you can look at this to see if it's OK?" Ron points down at a few paragraphs written on his parchmen.

"Oh, sure." Ginny pushes her hair out of the way and leans over to read what Ron had written. "Uh, it looks OK to me, Ron." Ginny then turns to face Ron and find that their faces are only inches apart and she looks straight into his eyes. Suddenly she found her self leaning forward as she got closer and closer to Ron's face, and before she realized her lips where entangled with Ron's in a kiss. 


	7. In the Common Room II

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny suddenly realizes what she's doing and she suddenly pulls away from Ron, blushing as red as she's ever had. "Uh, uh, uh, I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me, Uh..." Ginny stumbles out. Meanwhile, Ron is too dumbfounded to say anything.

"Uh...GOODNIGHT!" Ginny finally yells out and she sprints to her room, and dives into bed without even changing.

"I can't believe I just did that. What will Ron think? What if he tells Harry and Hermione..." Ginny lays in bed weeping, worried sick about what might happen to her after what she had done.

"Wake up, Ginny, or you're going to be late to class!" Hermione shakes Ginny, who is still dressed in her robes in bed.

"Do I have to go?" Ginny groggily asks.

"Yes! Harry, Ron, and I have been waiting for you for half an hour to go to breakfast.

Hearing Ron's name makes Ginny's stomach turn again. "I don't want to go."

"What's gotten into you," Hermione chides Ginny, then grabs her arm and pulls her out of bed, despite Ginny's best efforts to stay where she is.

"Um, I'm going to change." Ginny stutters out.

"Fine, I'll wait with Ron and Harry in the common room some more, but if you're not out there in 5 minutes, I'm going to drag you out, whether your dressed or not." Hermione then leaves the room, leaving Ginny there alone.

Ginny takes off her clothes from the previous day, and takes off her bra and panties, and then stares at her naked self in a mirror. An idea passes through Ginny's mind, but she quickly shakes it out, and she quickly puts on a new change of clothes and runs out of the room to meet up with everyone else.

Ginny nervously eats breakfast in the Great Hall as she glances over at Ron repeatedly, but doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary in his behavior. "Maybe he thinks he was just dreaming," Ginny hopes as she starts to eat her breakfast more calmly.

"Hermione," Ron starts, "what is it like to kiss?"

A sudden clang rings across the table as Ginny drops a knife that she was holding in her hand onto her plate. "Oh sorry..." Ginny remarks as she tries to collect herself, Ron's question clearly catching her off guard.

"Well, that's a rather straight forward and...un Ron-like question," Hermione remarks. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see..." Ron begins and then quits. "I..I just was curious," Ron finally spits out.

"Well, if you want to find out, then find a girl and find out, Ron," Hermione flippantly tells him, and then puts a fork-full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny purrs and she grabs the boy laying over her as she lays on her bed. "Mmm, that feels good," Ginny remarks, as the boy continues to work his lower body. Suddenly the boy stiffens and Ginny feels a sudden hot feeling in her lower body, and the boy relaxes next to Ginny.

"Thanks, that was great...Ron." Ginny remarks.

Suddenly Ginny's eyes shoot open as she finds herself wide awake, and covered in sweat lying on her bed. The sun shining through the window into the girl's dorm and across the end of her bed.

Ginny sits up and bed and thinks over what she just dreamt for a few minutes, unsure of what it means. She then gets up and changes into street clothes and walks into the common room and finds Ron there writing on parchment paper by himself.

"Uh, where's Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asks, startling Ron.

"Oh, uh, they went to see Hagrid."

"So why didn't you go with?" Ginny asks.

"Oh, well, I still had homework to do," Ron responds gloomily.

Ginny nervously walks over to the table that Ron is at and sits next to him. "So, uh, what class?"

"Transfiguration. I hate that class," Ron remarks with a frown, and Ginny giggles.

"Say, Ginny...," Ron starts, putting down his quill. "I was just wondering what made you do, you know, that," Ron sputters out.

"Th-that?" Ginny's heart skips a beat, but she decides to play dumb.

"Y-You know...the k-kiss," Ron spits out, as his sentences become more fragmented.

"Well, you know, I...I hadn't done it in a while, though I thought I needed, uh, practice. Yeah." Ginny tires to explain her way out of it.

"But why me?" Ron asks quizzically.

"Uh, well," Ginny becomes fluttered again, "given that you're my brother, I figured that, you know, there wouldn't be anything behind it, so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding."

"Uh, oh, OK." Ron says, simply, and then goes back to working.

Suddenly Ginny starts crying and Ron looks at her with his most quizzical look on his face yet. "Bloody hell, what now?"

Suddenly, Ginny leaps forward and kisses Ron again, pushing him out of the chair and onto the floor, with Ginny straddling him.

"Uh, Ginny..?" Ron asks with a half-startled, half-worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Ginny says trying to restrain her crying. I can't pretend that there isn't anything behind it.

"Uh...huh?" Ron says, still dumbfounded.

"I love you, Ron!" Ginny says, still crying.

"Uh, well, yeah, I'm your brother, so..." Ron starts saying, uncertainly.

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean I love you."

Ron lays there with Ginny over him, confused until a look of realization suddenly arrives on his face as he finally realizes what Ginny is saying to him.


	8. At the Quidditch Pitch

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sits up, still straddling Ron, and pulls off her shirt and starts to unhook her bra.

"Um, Ginny, what are you doing?" Ron asks asks as Ginny's bra drops, revealing her breasts to him.

"What does it look like?" Ginny says with sudden confidence, having suddenly decided what she wants. She slides off Ron and suddenly grabs the jeans he's hearing and pulls them down along with his underwear, bearing his semi-erect penis.

"Ginny! What..? Ron started to remark, but he stops as a sudden good feeling shoots through his body as Ginny lowers her mouth over him. Ron and hear and sense Ginny moving around, but the sudden good feeling he feels keeps him from being able to say anything.

Suddenly Ron's eyes shoot open. "Um, Ginny, I think..." Ron starts as he looks down toward her and he suddenly sees a white liquid shoot up and cover Ginny's face.

Ginny grabs her shirt and rubs her face off with it. Ginny then quickly slides her shorts and panties off and climbs over Ron. As she's about to lower herself onto him, Ron and Ginny suddenly hear talking outside the entrance to the common room. The two suddenly scramble up and grab their clothes, and realizing that they won't have time to run up to their dorms, much less get dressed, the two run into a closet in the common room. The two are barely able to squeeze themselves into it and close the door when a group of students, including Harry and Hermione, pile into the common room.

Ginny and Ron wait patiently, pinned against each other, Ginny still naked and Ron still half naked, waiting for the common room to empty out.

"Oh, put it in the closet..." they suddenly hear one girl tell another girl and Ron and Ginny suddenly start to panic. "Oh, I can put it in my room if you want..." a third girl remarks as they sense the second girl reaching for the doorknob, and then retreating.

After about an hour, neither Ginny nor Ron hear anyone in the common room, so they crack open the closet door. After seeing that the coast is clear, the two unpile out of the closet and quickly put their clothes back on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OY!" Demelza Robins, one of Gryffindor's chasers yells out at Ginny. Ginny suddenly gets pulled out of a daze just in time to be able to dodge a bludger heading right toward her head.

"What's up with you?" Demelza calls out to Ginny as she flies up to her.

"Oh...sorry..." Ginny starts to say, but it trails off.

"Geez, is there some disease going through the Weasly family this week? Ron has been out of it too," remarks Demelza before flying off.

"OK, everybody. That's good!" Harry yells down after watching over the rest of the team practicing from above.

"Uh, I think Ginny and I will stay behind and practice a little more." Ron tells Harry flying up to him. "Is that OK, Ginny?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I wasn't very good today at practice, so I guess it wouldn't be bad to go for a little more," Ginny says, again being pulled back from a temporary daze.

"Suit yourselves," Harry says with a shrug. He then flies down to the changing area with the rest of the team.

Ron and Ginny continue to practice until after the sun has completely set and the moon has started to rise.

"I think that's good enough," Ron yells out to Ginny and the two float down to the ground.

The two get just inside the changing area, just before it splits off into the men's and women's changing room when Ron speaks up.

"Um...Ginny?"

"Uh, yeah?" Ginny responds, trying to act natural.

Ron then hesitates, then slowly moves forward and kisses Ginny.

"Uh, Ron? Are you sure this is OK?" Ginny says, apparently having second thoughts.

"You're asking that NOW?" Ron asks almost incredulously, and helping to break the ice of the moment.

"Be right back?" Ginny asks, with increasing nervousness.

"Sure," Ron says, and the two head toward their respective changing areas.

Ginny takes off her quidditch robes, and then with an increasing heart beat, takes off her underwear and sets it in with her school clothes and robes in her locker. She then slowly walks back toward the entrance to the changing area naked. She then suddenly hears some shuffling from the boy's locker room.

"Uh, this is kind of embarrassing," she hears Ron say from around the corner. Ron then walks to where Ginny is, also naked. The two then look at each other nervously.

This time, there is no one to disturb them.


	9. At the Quidditch Pitch II

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lays on the ground as Ron kisses up and down her torso. He stops and sucks on Ginny's nipples a little, causing her to gasp.

"Are you ready?" Ron asks with a trembling voice.

"Uh, yeah, I think," Ginny says, still trying to catch her breath.

Ginny suddenly feels a sharp pain run through her and she feels Ron entering her. She winces and Ron stops.

"Are you OK?" he asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Um, yeah, keep going." Ginny says.

Ginny tries not to wince as Ron pushes all the way into her.

"OK." Ron says halfway to himself, as he's mentally checking of a list of instructions in his head, and he starts slowly moving his body back and forth. Ginny is suddenly filled with mixed feelings of both pleasure and pain as Ron works.

Ginny closes her eyes as both of those sensations increase steadily as Ron picks up his pace. Ginny unconsciously grabs at the grass next to her and starts to moan as mixed expressions of pleasure and pain pass by her face.

"Still OK?" Ron asks, just to make sure, seeing all the mixed expressions on Ginny's face.

"Yeah," Ginny is able to spit out while breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Ron's pace picks up. "Ginny...," Ron says her name, but it trails off. Ron suddenly instinctively pushes as far into Ginny as he can get and Ginny suddenly feels a warm sensation fill her. After a few moments of this, Ron collapses on top of her, sweating and breathing hard.

Ginny pets Ron's head and whispers to him, "I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ron and Ginny walk back up toward the castle, Ron has a worried look on his face, which doesn't escape Ginny's notice.

"What is it, Ron?" Ginny asks, almost annoyingly.

"Well...," Ron starts. "I was able to, you know, but I don't think you did..."

"You mean you're worried that I didn't orgasm?" Ginny says matter of fact, causing Ron's face to turn bright red."

"Uh, yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry about it. This was both of our first times, so don't expect it to go perfect."

"Uh...ho-how do you know it was my first time?" Ron says, shakily challenges her.

"Oh, please, Ron. You? Already having done it with another girl? I probably was your first kiss too." Ron's expression answers Ginny's question: she's dead right.

"Well, now that we're dating, I guess that means I can expect a lot of presents from you now." Ginny ways flippantly and with a big grin on her face."

"H-hey! Who says we're dating? Gifts? What?"

"What? Are you saying you aren't going out with a girl you're shagging?" Ginny asks, still with a smirk on her face."

"Uh, well, no...but I mean..." Ron says with increasing panic in his voice. This causes Ginny to burst out laughing. This leaves Ron completely dumbfounded.

"Oh come on, Ron. I was joking. It's not like we can get married."

"Oh...yeah." Ron says, apparently figuring out that Ginny was just toying with her. However, Ginny just looks sadly down at the ground in front of her, realizing the full implications of what she just said.


	10. During the Match

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

Note: if you haven't noticed by now, this obviously isn't going along with the books. I'm not exactly sure when the common history between the background of this story and the real books split. In a sense, it's almost an alternate reality where some of the history is shared, but other parts aren't.

* * *

Ginny flew with the quaffle towards the Slytherin keeper as both Slytherin beaters trailer her, hoping for a chance to lob a bludger her way. A Slytherin chasers suddenly flies in front of Ginny to cut her off.

"Oy!" Ginny yells out to Demelza Robins as she throws her the quaffle, with a second Slytherin chaser barely missing an interception. Ginny briefly looks up and sees both Harry and Draco Malfoy circling the pitch. Obviously neither have spotted the golden snitch yet.

Ginny then flies left of the Slytherin keeper and goal. Just as Ginny thought, Demelza flies towards the right side of the keeper, fakes a toss towards the goal to pull the Slytherin keeper towards the right, then tosses Ginny the quaffle, who instantly tosses it between the left-most hoop, giving Gryffindor a 90 - 10 lead, still not enough to win if Draco gets the snitch first, however.

Ginny flies past one of Gryffindor's beaters hitting one of the bludger towards a Slytherin player on her way to set up to play defense.

She stops just in front of Ron and glances back. "Good work, Ron!" she yells back, then quickly turns around to pay attention to the action again.

Ginny floats left and right as the three Slytherin chasers toss the ball back and forth on their way down the pitch. The Gryffindor beater she passed earlier stops a few feet away from her, and Ginny points towards the center Slytherin Chaser. The beater nods in understanding and flies off to find a bludger while Ginny starts flying towards the three Slytherin chasers flying ever closer to their goal.

Suddenly a Slytherin player yells out a name, and the center Slytherin chaser suddenly sings up, barely missing a bludger. However, they do this just as the quaffle is being tosses his way, and the quaffle starts drifting towards the ground. Ginny, who is flying a full speed at this point, grabs the Quaffle before the other two Slytherin Chasers can get there.

Ginny quickly separates herself from all three Slytherin players, fakes to the left, then flies to the right and tosses the quaffle through the center Slytherin goal to make the game 100 - 10.

As Ginny flies back towards her goal to go on defense again, she sees Ron giving her a thumbs up and similing widely. Ginny winks at him just before she turns around.

Suddenly there is a big roar from the crowd and Ginny looks up to see Harry and Draco neck-and-neck flying towards their end of the pitch, obviously chasing the snitch. The Gryffindor fans suddenly gasp as it appears that Draco has the lead, and is merely inches away from grabbing the snitch.

Ginny suddenly has an idea and flies straight at Draco. Another gasp spreads through the stadium as the spectators react to Ginny's bold move. A small grin comes across her face as she realizes that Draco is too intent on watching the snitch to notice her. She suddenly flies up right in front of Draco, missing him by inches, and causing Draco to wildly fly off course i an effort to avoid her. Harry takes advantage of Draco's evasive meneauver to take the lead in capturing the snitch.

Draco looks up at Ginny and gives her a nasty look, but Ginny just looks down on him, waves, and smiles.

It suddenly became obvious that Ginny became the primary target of the Slytherin team as bludgers started flying towards her at increasing frequency. Suddenly a huge roar sprung from the Gryffindor fans as Harry grabbed a hold of the snitch, giving Gryffindor a 270-30 win over Slytherin. Ginny swings to a stop and starts to celebrate as well.

"Ginny! Look out!" Ginny hears a voice from somewhere, but before she can look, both bludgers suddenly hit her at once - one in the chest and one one the side of her head - causing her to spiral violently down into the grass below.

Ginny's eyes suddenly went blurry. She hears an older woman screaming "Ms. Weasly? Ms. Weasly!," but the voice fades away as everything goes black.

--

"...bloody well deserve it too!" Ginny suddenly hears an angry boy's voice that seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't quite pin down who it was.

"I'm at least happy that Snape wasn't able to get them out of it this time." Another familiar voice spoke up, and Ginny tried opening her eyes and groaned.

"Ron, I think she's waking up," the second voice said.

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you OK?," The first voice asked her.

"What do you think?," the first voice remarked, sounding rather annoyed.

Ginny was finally able to open her eyes, and as they came into focus, she saw Ron and Harry sitting on either side of her looking at her.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Well, both Slytherin beaters apparently thought they would take their frustrations out on you and hit both bludgers towards you right after Harry caught the snitch." Ron explains to her.

"Well, that's no surprise," Ginny says, trying to sound upbeat. "But, I do feel like I have quite a headache." Ginny continued.

Harry explained: "No wonder. The bludger hits broke 3 of your ribs and cracked your skull, and you broke a leg when you hit the ground. Madam Pomfrey said that she hadn't seen anyone in as bad of shape as you were in quite a while, and giving what passes as injuries here, that's saying something."

"But you'll be happy to know that those two Slytherin blokes got detention for a month and got banned from their next Quidditch game. McGonagall was practically screaming at Snape until he agreed to put them into detention. I just wish he would have cowered like a little baby along with it." Ron continued, with a bit of bitterness at the end.

"Well yeah, meanwhile the rest of the team had to hold you back from almost killing the Slytherin beaters in the meantime," Harry dryly added.

After several more minutes of conversation, Harry gets up and starts to gather his things. "Well, I have to meet up with Dumbledore. I'll see you two later."

"Later!" Ron motions good-bye towards Harry, and Harry leaves the hospital.

"I guess I'm out of commission for a little while," Ginny says with a weak laugh and smile as she looks over to Ron.

"Well, I dont think it would have mattered anyway," Ron remarks, and Ginny gives him a confused look. Ron continues, "after we did so well in the match, the rest of the teams decided that they would participate in our 'extended practices' as well."

Ginny starts to laugh, but it quickly turns into a cough.

"Are you OK?" Ron worriedly asks.

"Yeah. I'm still kind of out of it, though." Ginny responds. She then reaches over and grabs a hold of Ron's hand. "But I'll be OK as long as you're here," Ginny adds, weakly smiling up at Ron.

Ron leans over and gives Ginny a light kiss. Ginny smiles up at Ron, then falls back to sleep.


	11. In the Snow

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

Note: if you haven't noticed by now, this obviously isn't going along with the books. I'm not exactly sure when the common history between the background of this story and the real books split. In a sense, it's almost an alternate reality where some of the history is shared, but other parts aren't.

* * *

"You know, Ron," Mrs. Weasley started talking in her chiding voice, "isn't it about time that you start looking for, how should I put it, companionship?"

Ron spewed out the water he just drunk from the suddenness of his mother's question. "What do you mean?!"

"Well, it's just that you're about to graduate, but I haven't heard about you finding anyone. Bill's already married and both Fred and George have girlfriends, but you..." Miss Weasley's sentence seemed to trail off in disappointment.

"I don't hear you chiding Charlies when he visits," Ron said in a low voice.

"Well, you know. Charlie's different," his mother responded flippantly.

Ron was about to respond when Ginny slowly walks down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley notices and rushes over.

"Oh Ginny dear, let me help you down the stairs," and Mrs. Weasley reaches to grabs Ginny's hand.

"Mum, I'm alright. I was let out of the hospital wing over a month ago." Ginny says rather annoyingly. "I'm just tired is all."

Ron starts to laugh when they hear someone landing outside on a broom.

"Ah! I bet they're hear," Mrs. Weasley says and starts walking towards the door. Ginny smiles at Ron and they both follow their mother. They reach the door just in time to see Harry take his invisibility cloak off himself, his broom, and Hermione who is clinging to him like she just finished with a wild roller coaster ride.

"I can never get used to riding on brooms..." Hermione says shakily as she gets off and lands on the snow-white covered ground.

"How was your trip, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks Harry.

"No problems, though even if there were, I have the best hexer in the class riding with me," Harry responded, smiling over to Hermione.

"Second best," Hermione studiously responds while smiling back at Harry.

"Well in any case, come in and have some tea," Mrs. Weasley said while shepherding everyone back inside.

--

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walk outside into the dark night towards the top of a nearby hill. The snow on the group is almost half a foot deep and more snow continues to fall in big, wet flakes.

"Beautiful night," remarks Hermione looking up at the sky, brightly lit with a half-moon and a flurry of stars. "Think we'll see Santa tonight?"

"Probably." Ginny and Ron said together.

Hermione and Harry both look at the siblings strangely. "Probably?" the both ask in unison.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Chester in the next town always loves flying around on his broom at night dressed as Santa. It drives the muggle kids crazy thinking they just saw Santa, though I'm not sure how they figure that Santa would be flying on a broom." Ron explains.

"Isn't that against Wizarding law? To use his magic in public like that?" Hermione asks in a concerned manner.

"Probably, but no one seems to care."

The four stood looking silently for a few minutes until Harry finally spoke up. "Our last Christmas together as Hogwarts students, huh?"

"We should probably be getting back," Hermione says with a slight sigh and Harry, Hermione, and Ron start to walk back, but Ginny quickly grabs Ron's arm.

"What's up, Ginny?" Ron asks her and Harry and Hermione stop and look back at the pair.

"I just...I just wanted to talk to Ron privately is all," Ginny says, already getting flustered.

"OK, we'll head on back," Harry responds and Hermione and Harry leave.

Once Ron sees that Hermione and Harry have re-entered the house, Ron turns and faces Ginny again. "What's up?"

"Umm...I was just wondering..." Ginny started out.

"What?" Ron asked again, half-curiously, half-annoyingly.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine..." Ginny started again.

"Huh?" Ron said with confusion.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine to, uh, make love in the snow," Ginny finally spit out.

Ron, somewhat startled, looks around to see if anyone is around and then turns back to Ginny. "Now?"

Ginny blushingly looks away

"Wouldn't that be a little, you know, cold? "Ron asks."

"Just this once?" Ginny asks slowly looking back up at Ron, still blushing.

"Don't blame me if we get colds then," Ron says after sighing, and Ginny nervously smiles.

Ron and Ginny both get naked and lay out their clothes on the ground so that there is something between them and the snow. Ginny lays down on the makeshift bed and opens her legs for Ron. Ron lays over her and slowly enters her and starts moving back and forth.

"How is it?" Ron asks Ginny as he moves.

"Can we do this tomorrow too?" Ginny responds smiling back up at him.

"Tomorrow?!" Ron responds incredulously.

"Kidding, kidding. It's good enough to get you now." Ginny sayd gently as she hugs Ron. Suddenly Ginny shudders and huge rush flows through her body and she clings to Ron.

"Ow!" Ron cries out. You have nails.

"Sorry..." Ginny is able to squeeze out, and she stops digging into Ron's back but continues to gasp as she continues to feel waves flowing through her.

"I'm ready..." Ron warns Ginny just before he pushes himself in as far as he can go and releases inside of her. Ginny tenses up as she feels Ron cum in her and finally relaxes.

"How was it?" Ron asks, breathing a little harder.

"Excellent," Ginny says, breathing considerably harder. "You wouldn't think we'd break a sweat with it snowing outside."

Ron lowers himself down and kisses Ginny then stands up. "We better head back."


	12. During Practice II

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. There are JKR's characters. Hogwarts is hers. She holds the rights to all that stuff, Etc.

Note: if you haven't noticed by now, this obviously isn't going along with the books. I'm not exactly sure when the common history between the background of this story and the real books split. In a sense, it's almost an alternate reality where some of the history is shared, but other parts aren't.

* * *

It was a mere week until Gryffindor's match with Hufflepuff took place. The Gryffindor team practiced nearly every day now - including extra practices - in preparation.

"Hufflepuff is unusually strong this year," Harry said as he started going over the final game plan that the team would practice over the next week. "Their chasers are as good as anyone's, which makes it that much more important that we capture the snitch. I don't think we'll be able to build a lead big enough to protect us if I can't capture it for some reason."

"Like that would ever happen," Ron remarked in a low, wry voice."

"Their beaters are also excellent," Harry continued, pretending not to have hard Ron's comment, "and their seeker and keeper aren't anything to sneeze at either. This is the first time in a long time that Hufflepuff has a chance at winning the Quidditch cup, so except them to give us everything we can handle. As a result, this is the game plan..."

Harry started drawing on a magical chalk board with his hand, where miniature versions of both Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's Quidditch players suddenly popped into existence and started flying around.

"Ginny." Harry suddenly said, making her jump.

"Y-Yes?" Ginny responds, still catching her breath.

"Hufflepuff knows that you're our most dangerous chaser, so they're likely going to try to box cover you and try to intercept everything that is thrown at you and that you throw out. I want you to act as a decoy for most of the game, and if they don't bite, then we'll just play our usual game."

"Sure," Ginny responded in resolute understanding.

"Ron." Harry turns to Ron this time.

"Yeah?" Ron responds sheepishly.

"You," Harry starts, with an increasingly annoyed tone in his voice from Ron's nonchalantness, "will need to keep on your toes even more than usual. Hufflepuff intentionally likes to score using the two outer rings, which means that you'll need to pay more attention to them than normal. Of course, that means that while you're covering one ring, the other will be more vulnerable than normal. Make sure you watch the quaffle and not the players."

"Got it."

Harry then went through each player and gave them their assignment during the game, after which the team trekked to the Quidditch pitch and started practice.

--

"This is why I said they were dangerous!" Harry yells out to Ginny as yet another one of her passes is intercepted by the team that Harry assembled to play the role of Hufflepuff during their practice.

The practice team members pass the quaffle back and forth across the field until one looks as if he's about to throw it at the right-most Gryffindor ring. Ron instinctly flies to that side, but instead of shooting, the player tosses it to his teammate, who throws it through the left-most ring, which Ron has left completely unguarded.

"Ron!" Harry yells from his post above the game.

"I know, I know!" Ron yells back in frustration.

After a few more minutes of practice, Harry finally ended the session and everyone floated to the ground. None of the Gryffindor wanted to look at Harry as he flew to the ground himself with a rather angry look on his face.

"We're meeting an hour early tomorrow." Harry tells the group, sharply.

"But...!" one of the players starts to spit out but Harry cuts them off.

"The only way you're getting out of it is if you have class or detention, and I'll make sure that if you have detention, it will be worse than if you missed practice."

After Harry said this a round of groans moved through the group.

"If you can't even beat the practice team, how do you expect to beat the real thing? Now get changed." Harry finished his speech sharply.

"Ginny...," Ron turns to Ginny to say something, but notices that she's rather pale. "Ginny!"

Harry and the rest of the team members turn to look at them as Ginny collapses to her knees.

"Ginny are you OK?" Ron knees down next to her as Ginny lurches over and throws up, and then starts to cough.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asks again.

"You should go to the hospital wing," Harry says, kneeling down next to Ginny as well.

"No, I'm alright," Ginny says, still lightly coughing.

"No, go to the hospital wing. I don't want my best player out next week because she's being stubborn." Harry says again.

--

"Well, she doesn't look sick and it's definitely not the flu, but I'll run a couple tests to make sure," Madam Pomfrey says while looking at a floating thermometer.

"Are you sure it's not the flu?" Ron asks tentatively.

"Of course I'm sure, dear boy." Madam Pomfrey responds, rather incredulously. "In any case, there is no need for you to stay here all night. I'll let you know if there is anything you need to know."

"Um, OK." Ron said, rather taken aback.

"It's OK, Ron." Ginny said, smiling at Ron while sitting up in her bed, "I'm sure I just ate something bad for dinner."

"Oh, OK." Ron said, and then walks out of the infirmiry.

Ginny starts reading a book and then notices that Madam Pomfrey seems to be running the same test several times over, which is rather unusual for her. Suddenly she sighs and starts walking towards Ginny.

"Well, I've found out why you're acting sick." Madam Pomfrey says with a serious look on her face."

"Uh, what is it?" Ginny says with a worried look, feeling that her chest is tightening up in dread.

Then Madam Pomfrey gives her answer:

"You're pregnant."


End file.
